From A to Z, You'll Stay With Me
by StellaMuffins
Summary: Simple short drabbles for every letter on every letter of the alphabet dedicated at Paul and Dawn. Oh, Paul, you know you love her. Birthday Fic for my wonderful friend, KittyKatLovesBooks c: —PaulDawn, IkariShipping
1. A is for Ash Ketchum

_**A is for Ash Ketchum:**_

* * *

He saw her, standing next to _him._

He wasn't supposed to care. He didn't want to care. He shouldn't care. But he does. And he's probably an idiot for doing so.

After all, she is merely annoying. She is stupid. She's a waste of time. She's next to Ash Ketchum. Way too close. At least for his liking. To him, any male standing a foot from the bluenette is worth him storming over there and having him on choke hold.

"..." The lavender haired boy did what he always did. He stuffed his hands in his pocket, glaring coldly at the idiot. Turning around, he quietly left the scene, narrowing his eyes on the ground.

He thought it was best to leave it alone.

For now.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa what am I doing writing animeverse—  
**

**Well, hello c: I usually write gameverse, but ikari is just adorbs okay. okay this is my first time writing IkariShipping, so I apologize for the OOC-ness of the characters ;u;  
Most will be 100 word ficlets, depending on my mood. c:  
Alphabet, here I come! /slapped/**

This disclaimer applies to every single chappie in this fic: I do not own Pokémon. It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri.


	2. B is for Blue

_**B is for Blue:**_

* * *

She has amazing blue eyes.

The lavender haired teen mustered enough power to glare at her the slightest bit. He glared deep into her azure, blue orbs of hers that seemed to shine up. Those eyes stared deep into his soul, somewhat bringing warmth. As he tried to force his eyes away from hers, the bluenette merely giggled, covering up her mouth cutely. She finally closed her eyes as she continued giggling.

He silently thanked Arceus as he finally looked away from her, his signature scowl crawling its way back onto his face.

He may have succeeded in looking away from her eyes, but the warmth from them was still inside him.

* * *

**A/N: Much loved for the reviews, faves and follows! :D You guys rock! Okay yes, I promise to put actual dialogue—/smacked/  
Please tell me if I'm getting their personalities right because I'm so used to writing SoulSilverShipping—  
**


	3. C is for Chocolate

_**C is for Chocolate:**_

* * *

Paul didn't really like chocolate.

The sounds of a wrapper tearing up open was heard.

Paul looked over to his left side, blinking lazily. He narrowed his eyes upon the chocolate bar Dawn had in her hold. Smirking he commented, "You're going to get fat if you eat that."

She stopped from almost biting it, slowly looking at him with those azure eyes of hers. A scoff escaped her pink lips. "Shut up. It's not like I'm eating ten of them, now am I?"

He shrugged, eying her with mischief. "Who knows. Chocolate is addicting to a lot of people. Presumably girls."

Dawn rolled her eyes as she took a small bite, moaning a bit in satisfaction at the taste. It was like she bit a piece of heaven. "Mmmm~" The bluenette took yet, another bite.

Paul simply gave her a skeptical stare, ready to make another sarcastic comment.

Until Dawn proceeded to crash her lips to his, forcefully opening his mouth. She kissed him for a couple seconds, before pulling back. A sly smirk painted her face.

The boy sat there, gawking at her. He felt something in his mouth, and bit down on it. He froze. It was a piece of her chocolate.

She giggled that soft giggle of hers, taking another bite. "I heard chocolate is good for you. Try not to get addicted to it, Paulie~"

The lavender haired trainer quietly ate the piece of chocolate, swallowing it down. He scoffed a bit, looking away to hide his blush. "Whatever..."

Paul is having second thoughts on chocolate.

* * *

**A/N: Chocolate is good. Very good. /flees/**


	4. D is for Dinner

_**D is for Dinner:  
**_

* * *

"..." No words seemed to form as Paul opened his mouth to try and speak to the bluenette. He mentally facepalmed as he failed to make even the slightest peep. He felt like a complete moron, more so because he had rudely dragged Dawn from Maylene when they were having a random practice battle.

Both of them stood there like complete idiots in the middle of the street. One was growling to himself as he tried to speak, and the other merely stared in confusion and slight irritation.

"Can I help you?" Dawn asked with sarcasm, glaring slightly at him. She was a tad bit angry at him for interrupting their battle. "Because I'm sorta busy and all."

"..." He opened his mouth again, and nothing came out. He hissed in annoyance at himself, sulking the slightest bit.

The bluenette raised an eyebrow at him, leaning in some sorts. "So you dragged me here so that I can see you growling to yourself. Hooray."

Paul flickered his eyes to her, clenching his fists. "Will you go out to dinner with me!" the lavender haired teen blurted out half stupidly, half angrily.

A bright smile shone across her face, leaning into him even more. "Okay."

He grunted, nodding. "Pokémon center. Seven PM. Be there, and I'll pick you up." Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he casually walked away, a smirk of triumph crawling its way on his face for actually accomplishing what he has wanted to do.

She merely watched him walking away, shaking her head as she giggled. "Silly Paulie."

* * *

**A/N: Hnnnggggggg imagine getting asked out to dinner like that—/stfuStellano/**


	5. E is for Electric

_**E is for Electric:**_

* * *

Paul waited for Dawn impatiently outside her tent. He tapped his foot in annoyance. "Troublesome, would you hurry the hell up? We don't have all fucking day."

"Just gimme a second..." she mumbled. After a few minutes, Dawn unzipped the tent, a cute smile on her face. She ran a hand through her hair, and winked. "Ready!" Her Pachirisu hopped out, scoffing a bit at Dawn. She didn't want to be into her pokéball just yet.

"Finally." Paul stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking ahead. "Pack up, coz we're leaving."

Dawn nodded, and quickly picked up the tent, rolling it up. She placed it in her bag. "Okay, let me just recall Pachirisu."

The electric type glared at her. 'I don't wanna go in there yet! I need fresh air!'

The bluenette pointed her pokéball towards Pachirisu, about to recall it. "Alright, let's go."

The squirrel pokémon panicked stubbornly, and jumped up. 'I said no!' She closed her eyes in mid-air, and took a sharp breath. "PACHIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Her trainer screamed as Pachirisu let out a Discharge, hitting her body. She froze, before falling down on her face, groaning.

Paul turned to her, eyebrow raised. "You can't even control your pokémon, Troublesome."

She quickly sat up, and touched her head, gasping audibly. "MY HAIR! OH MY ARCEUS! PAUL DON'T LOOK, DON'T LOOK!" Dawn furiously tried to run her fingers into her electrocuted hair that was sticking out everywhere.

Paul smirked as he watched her amusingly, while the Pachirisu crossed her arms in triumph.

* * *

**A/N: Dawn pls calm it's just ur hair okey.**

**And to the guest reviewer who suggested the date: I just might. ;D**


	6. F is for Flirting

_**F is for Flirt:**_

* * *

Dawn knows for a fact that communication is one of the golden keys into a successful, longing relationship, whether if it was romantic or friendly.

But unfortunately, her definition of good communication was flirting.

She watched as the plum-haired boy walked away from another victory against Ash Ketchum. With a sly smirk, she skipped over to him before he could depart from them. "Oh Paul!~"

The said trainer turned around and eyed her with no emotion shown on his face. "..." His hands stuffed in his pockets, he merely stood there, looking at her. "Hn."

The bluenette winked at her, all while twirling a long, blue lock in her hair. "Hey~"

"..."

"So, how do I look?~" She twirled a bit for emphasis, giggling cutely. "Do I look cute?"

"No," he blurted in response, turning around with a scoff. He continued to walk away from the trio.

Dawn's smirk dropped, glaring at the figure. "Stupid jerk!"

* * *

**A/N: fail for both Dawn and I. /OTL/**


	7. G is for Galactic

_**G is for Galactic:  
**_

* * *

Paul stayed there, panting heavily at the sight before him.

As the Team Galactic Boss Cyrus merely gave no emotion, he tightened his hold on her neck. A sharp gasp of air was emitted from the girl, as she struggled to breathe. She tried to squirm her way out of his grip, but he merely seemed to tighten his hand around her small neck. The faint sound of her whimpers were heard.

He finally let a small smirk tug its way onto his lips as he stared at him.

"She is the dawn to our new future," Cyrus merely explained before he could say anything. "She is essential."

Dawn finally closed her eyes, as her body went limp due to lack of air from his choke hold on her. Cyrus picked her up _bridal style_ which really disgusted Paul.

The plum-haired teen was beyond furious. He clenched his fists until he cut his palm with his nails; he squared his jaw, gritting his teeth hard; and he emitted growls of fury as he glared cold daggers at the man. His hand hovered over his pokéballs, and threw all of them out angrily, pointing at Cyrus. At the same time he did that, Paul slowly started to walk towards the man.

"Give her to me before I kill you."

* * *

**A/N: Meh :P I'll probably give a triple update or something. **


	8. H is for Heart

_**H is for Heart:  
**_

* * *

Dawn giggled as she poked Paul's chest cutely. He would grunt in response, swatting her away but that would merely encourage her to continue, only aggravating the plum-haired teen even more.

"Right here!~" she chirped poking the area of his chest where his heart was located.

"What, dammit," he grumbled in annoyance, pushing her hand away. _'You're lucky I don't hate you,' _he thought to himself, eying the bluenette blankly.

"Your heart!" Her finger traced his chest in the shape of a heart. "It's a wonderful thing," she said with a dreamy sigh.

"It is a wonderful thing," Paul mumbled back, nodding. He blinked at her blankly.

The brunette felt herself jump in excitement. "You know why it's wonderful, right?" She clasped her hands together, leaning in. "Because it represents love and—"

"Because we'll die if we don't have one," Paul cut her off bluntly, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Duh. It pumps our blood."

"..." The sounds of Dawn's disappointing groans made a few Starly fly out into the distance.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh I'm running out of ideas /otl/  
If you guys have any suggestions with what the next word could be, I just might use it and credit you. c:  
**

**P.S: Thanks for taking the time to read this, and if any of you who did the following to this fic: faves, follows, and reviews! This makes Stella a happy cutie patootie you have no idea ;3; /hugs you all/  
**


	9. I is for Info

_**I is for Info:  
**_

* * *

"Alrighty, I'm Tom," the male said, eying Paul. "Give good ol' Tom some basic info on your girl. From that, I'll recommend you what fits best for her."

"Uh..." Paul sweatdropped, furrowing his eyebrows together at the male in front of him. The plum-haired teen seemed to be thinking of a way to describe the bluenette. "She's annoying, stupid, loud, whiny, girly—"

Tom shook his head, and sighed. "No, man. Give me positive things about this girl. You do want the right ring for her, right?"

Paul nodded, sighing. "Positive things?"

"Yeah. Shoot."

"...Annoying, stupid, loud, whiny, girly—" the lavender head repeated, with a serious face.

"...Are you serious," Tom said bluntly, staring at Paul with no emotion.

"...Yeah—"

* * *

**A/N: Okay sorry this one was just random. XD  
To avoid confusion, Paul is at a jewelry store and was talking to Tom because he wanted to buy Dawn a ring. /dreamy sigh/**


	10. J is for Jewelry

_**J is for Jewelry; Submitted by – Guest:  
**_

* * *

"Oof!" Dawn squeaked as Paul randomly thrusted a small wrapped box into her arms. She staggered backwards, almost falling into some bushes behind her.

Paul crossed his arms, scowling at a nearby tree. "Open it already."

She blinked her azure orbs at her, and blinked back at the box. Sticking her tongue out to the side cutely, she tore the wrapping up open, and stared at the black box. Her heart started to race as she opened that as well.

She froze on the spot, taking an audible, sharp gasp as her blue eyes gawked at the object in the box. It was a simple silver ring with a sapphire gem on top. "..."

The lavender haired teen turned his scowl to her, sighing. "It's yours. Don't lose it beca—"

Dawn had already placed it on her finger and had proceeded to tackle him down—

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for the faves, follows, and reviews!~ Means a lot to me!  
And here ya go, Guest! Ihopeyoulikeit. c:**

**Readers, pretty please submit your requests for any letters that are left for me to write out. I will use them and credit you if I like it! :D**


	11. K is for Kiss

_**K is for Kiss:**_

* * *

Paul stared, and stared, and stared at her lips. Those plump pink lips of hers that have been screaming out to him for a while now. Even as she napped cutely on the couch after an exhausting day, those perfect lips call out to him.

He narrowed his eyes at them, grunting the slightest bit. All he wanted to do was to storm over to her and dive for her lips. His mind went though some options: kiss them, nibble them, bite them, lick them, suck them... Paul unwillingly found himself slowly approaching the bluenette, eying her sleeping form with a small smirk on his lips. He would kiss her and she would never know! His mind had convinced him that his plan was full-proof.

The lavender haired teen leaned down, his lips lingering against her own as she breathed in and out softly. Licking his own lips in advance, he leaned in even more, and finally brushed lips together. He kept it soft and quick, wanting to slowly try and deepen it. His tongue slipped out, slowly tracing her lips as he smirked.

The bluenette suddenly stirred, moving about. Paul widened his eyes, quickly pulling away. "Shit." The teen swiftly stood up, and walked to the kitchen—

Dawn yawned, sitting up as she awoke from her little nap. "Mmm..." she moaned, waking up as she rubbed her eyes. She pursed her lips, and froze a bit. Why were they... wet? "Eh?"

Paul casually walked back in with a glass of water in his hand, eyebrow raised. "Oh, you're awake, Sleeping Beauty," he said with fake sarcasm.

* * *

**A/N: idk what im doing anymore.  
oh n i returned back to school on monday /orz/ so i'll try to keep up with updating ;3;  
**


	12. L is for Laugh

_**L is for Laugh:**_

* * *

"..." A pair of two strong hands slowly clenched themselves into fists. Teeth gritted angrily, violet eyes pierced deep at the sight some ten feet away or so.

Paul had happened to be walking down the road headed off the outskirts of Veilstone. He did the same routine: stuff his hands in his pockets, hang his head low, avoid people who gave him the usual awkward stare, etc. He wasn't in the mood or anything; other than to do his daily Pokémon training routine.

Until he heard her. The second he heard her, he stopped in his tracks, and slowly looked over to his left. There she was, with her stupid, peppy smile on her face.

Now, Paul would scoff and walk away, but immediately shot that thought out of his mind as his eyes turned a bit more to his left and stared. There was a man. Next to Dawn. They were smiling. He leaned in to her ear, and said something.

Dawn started_ laughing._

Paul emitted a low growl of hatred, but stopped himself. _'Why the hell should I care who makes her laugh?!'_ The teen scoffed again, and prepared himself to leave the city for good. He slowly made his way out, grumbling. _'I don't care. I don't care. I don't care—'_

He eventually turned back and proceeded to kick the guy's ass—

* * *

**A/N: Paul you're so jelly. c:  
**


	13. M is for Money

_**M is for Money:**_

* * *

Dawn skipped over to the table happily, giggling. She smiled wide, as she slapped down a scratchcard she had purchased earlier that day. "I got a good feeling about this one, Paul!"

Said teen rolled his eyes as he boringly stared at the television. "It's what you always say, and yet you never win anything," he said as a matter of fact.

"But those were all lies! I mean it this time!" She pouted at him for a few seconds, before turning back to the card. "Whatever, I'm going to see if my money senses are accurate!~" Paul scoffed in response as Dawn leaned in with a coin to scratch off the card.

When she finished, she stopped and slowly placed the coin down. Her blue eyes were wide as saucers as she merely gawked at the scratchcard like a complete idiot. "Oh my Arceus," she whispered. "P-Paul!"

The teen eyed her from the corner of his eye, sighing. "No, we won't go back to whine about not winning—"

"I won!" she screamed out, holding the scratchcard up into the air. "Oh my Arceus, I won the jackpot!"

The plum haired teen shot up from his seat, walking over towards her as he gawked slightly. "Y-You won?! What?!" He stared at her as she jumped around all happy and whatnot. As if she had struck the good luck charm all of a sudden. He tried to snatch the card away from her to see what she'd won, but she pulled back and squealed. "How much did you win?" he asked, really wanting to know—

"Do you wanna know what I won?"

"Yes, dammit. What did you win?" Paul leaned in, raising an eyebrow.

Her cheering stopped suddenly, as her face dropped into a blank expression. "I won nothing!" she yelled with fake enthusiasm, slapping the scratchcard into his palm. She stormed out, grumbling angrily.

"...What just happened," Paul asked himself as he gave the card an emotionless glare.

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea what I'm doing. **


	14. N is for Need

**_N is for Need:_**

The rain poured about the dark, night sky. Two figures stood in the middle of the road, letting the rain soak them up to the bone. Both panted heavily, as they trembled. One was trying to much to stop crying, while the other embraced the crying girl tightly from behind, breathing against her neck.

"L-Let go..." she mumbled, her voice cracking out into a sob.

"No," he hissed, pulling her closer. His ego shattered right at the spot. But he didn't care one bit. He just wanted her. "Dawn, don't go."

Her sobs died down as she let herself melt in his embrace. Her drenched, cold hands locked with his around her waist, nodding slowly.

"I need you," he whispered, kissing her neck with a low growl. "_Now._" Without another word, he pulled back, and tugged on her hand. He needed her indeed.

* * *

**A/N: idk idk idk dun kill me /w\**


	15. O is for Opaque

_**O is for Opaque:**_

For her, he was opaque. A vast, impenetrable person with a past that not even she knows about. She wondered what kind of childhood he had, what his main goals were, why he is who he is at this point. Everything about him made her so curious. She just couldn't seem to see him clearly.

For him, she was opaque. He pondered on how life with her was at home. What her likes and dislikes are, what her past was like, and why she's so damn happy all the time. He wondered how one could be so happy and carefree like she was. It angered him at times how she was like an open book, yet she was like a blur to him.

Both are opaque for each other, but as they days go on, the opaqueness that fills the line between the two is shattered by light, bit by bit.

* * *

**A/N: im just going to keep updating until i feel like i should stop. idk maybe i should just finish this once and for all. depends on my mood. c:**


	16. P is for Poffins

_**P is for Poffins - Suggested by GuiltyCrown09:**_

"Dawn, how does this even work—" Paul blurted as he threw a few cherri berries in the pot, sweatdropping. He stepped back a bit, cursing loudly. She had once again, dragged him over to 'spend more time together' and whatnot. He was sure as hell not expecting this.

"Low heat!" she responded back, laughing. Before the pot could burst, she ran over to lower the heat for a while. She took his hand in her own, and helped him churn the batter softly. "Go easy at first, then you churn fast and quick so it doesn't burn!~"

"Ugh, dammit Troublesome. I don't feel like doing this." Paul stirred softly, and grumbled to himself. She stepped back and let him continue on his own.

Needless to say, her advice was quite useful. He had made a perfect batch of poffins.

* * *

**A/N: /aggressive updating/**


	17. Q is for Quiet

"Why are you so quiet all the time?"

A pair of dull eyes flickered over from his sulking opponent to the girly voice that had asked that question. His eyes observed her tentatively. Oh, she was the loud, girly coordinator who hangs out with the breeder and the idiot. His response was a harsh scoff, not bothering to even answer properly. She was wasting his time already with such nonsense. "Hn."

Dawn also observed him closely. He didn't seem to talk much, only to give orders to his Pokémon. "Hello? Whoo-hoo?" She approached him, waving her small hand in front of his face.

A sudden grip of her wrist was all it took for her to stop in her spot. Paul leaned in, his eyes peering into her own. "Fuck off... Troublesome." Satisfied with her stunned reaction, he let go, and quietly made his way out of there.

Dawn blinked at his silhouette, and fought back a smile. At least he actually talked to her, unlike he did to Ash, simply shutting him up with a 'shut up'.

* * *

**A/N: i should be doing that thing that i have to do-**


	18. R is for Rushing

"Answer the damn phone you little..."

"Hello?~"

"Drew! I need help ASAP."

"Paul? Well, damn, you never call me! Jeez, am I freaking dead to you or what?"

"Shut up. You seem to be the only one who can help me."

"And why is that, Paul?"

"Because Ash is a dense moron, the breeder fails all the time, and Gary... well Gary I don't want to ask."

"Alright, this must be important since you sought me out! What do you need?"

"You seem to know this shit. How can a guy be romantic?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Drew, answer me, you little—"

"Just cause I have the rose. Really?!"

"No, Drew don't han—... Dammit."

* * *

**A/N: wanted to try using only dialogue ^u^ hopefully it wasn't confusing c:  
paul bro now drew hates u.**


	19. S is for Say It

"Come on, Paulie..." a soothing, taunting voice purred. Dawn sat on the couch at Paul's house, smirking wide. She had managed to win a bet with Paul, and now, he was to pay the price.

"Dammit, Troublesome..." Paul replied from the little storage closet they had. "Is this fucking necessary?"

"You lost the bet, so yes," she answered, giggling. They had a bet on whoever could win the next Pokémon contest that was held at Hearthome, after he opened his mouth and had commented that those were stupid and a waste of time. And knowing him, when Dawn challenged to a contest, he sure as hell didn't want to back down.

He should have kept his mouth shut.

With a deep breath, he opened the door knob, and walked out, sporting a maid outfit, complete with the feather duster and the cute little headband. He grumbled, as he was to pay the price of being the house maid for a week.

A gasp was heard, followed by a squeal. "Oh my Arceus! Paulie, you look so adorable!" Without hesitation, she pulled out a camera, and took a quick picture of him. "For keeps!"

All Paul could do was glare daggers at the girl. "You..."

"Now, say it Paul."

With a surrendering sigh, he straightened up his posture, and cleared his throat. "Is there anything you require, _Madame?"_

* * *

**A/N: idk**


	20. T is for Tinker

_BAM!_

A somewhat loud explosion was heard from the kitchen. Incoherent grunting was also heard, followed by loud cursing. "Damn it!" Paul hissed, blowing away the smoke forming in the air. His keen, violet eyes glared at the contraption before him.

He was in charge of dinner, Dawn said. He thought making mac n' cheese would do the trick. He followed the instructions on the box like he was supposed to, as well! He forgot all about the stove, and didn't bother turning it off.

So, he's spent a good hour tinkering with the damn oven, trying to figure out why it exploded, and maybe fix it as well.

Paul flickered his eyes at the clock on the wall, and sighed. He had about an hour before Dawn would return from her shopping with her friends. "What to do..."

An idea popped into his head, and he quickly fished out his phone from his pocket. He scrolled down his contacts to a certain number, and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Drew, I need you to help me—"

* * *

**A/N: paul man why must u always go to drew with ur problems. **

**Andddd, I wanna thank you all once again for the favs, follows, and reviews! c:**


	21. U is for Upset

"This one was a tricky one! But we have our winner! First place of this year's annual Hearthome City's summer contest goes to..."

Dawn stayed perfectly still as she observed the huge screen above the stadium, fists clenching. It was either her or May Maple that would win the contest...

The announcer opened the envelope, and looked up with a somewhat forced smile. "May Maple of Petalburg City! Congratulations!" The crowd erupted into loud cheering, chanting out her name.

Dawn didn't react, she merely shook her hand, congratulated her, and walked off the stage. She didn't make it past the doors when the first tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

The moment Dawn got home, she staggered off to the bedroom, and fell upon the bed, softly crying. She was upset, due to the fact that she had wanted to get first place, not for her sake, but because she promised him. She had let him down...

She felt the space next to her being occupied, and she moved herself close to him. "I'm..."

"Doesn't matter if you didn't get first," he said, rolling his eyes with a sigh. "So relax already, jeez."

"But..."

"Shut up and forget about it. At least you had fun or whatever."

Dawn smiled at this, because it showed that he cared. Sniffling, she cuddled against him, sighing.

* * *

**A/N: d'awwww that lil moment of cloud. ^u^**

**And a special shout out to Eeveeleah, who's birthday was when this was last updated! Happy belated birthday! c: **


End file.
